


You're not fine

by Yellowpillows



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowpillows/pseuds/Yellowpillows
Summary: Prompt: Emily is sick but denies it, Alison is amused and forces Emily go home.Really fluffy fic





	You're not fine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've recently started shipping Emison, I know Alison is not usually this nice but I wanted to portray her this way.

Emily groaned as her alarm went off at 6 in the morning. Her head was pounding along to the beeps. She got up and turned off the alarm. Emily shook her head, she couldn't be sick, she had a swim meet later that day. It's just a headache she reminded herself as she turned on the faucet and sprayed her water with water. As she was drying her face off with a towel, the world seemed to be spinning. Emily had to grip to the side of the sink to make sure she didn't topple over. Usually the high school swimmer, put on a planned out outfit and a decent amount of makeup, but today she threw on some sweatpants and her swim team hoodie. She threw her hair into a messy bun and grabbed her bag. Beep* Emily heard a text message come in on her phone, she walked over and unplugged her phone that was sitting on top of her nightstand. It was a text from Alison, informing Emily that if she didn't get her butt outside to her car, then they were going to be late for school. Emily grabbed her homework from her desk and shoved the papers into her bag and bolted down the stairs. Ali was getting impatient waiting for Emily, what was taking her so long? She has already been late to first period twice this week and the teacher threatened to give her detention if she was late again. Finally Emily entered the passenger side, apologizing for being late. 

"Woah Em, are you ok?" Ali asked concerned for the brunette. 

"I'm fine, I woke up with a huge headache and I'm a little dizzy" she said assuring the blonde. 

Alison pulled out of Emily's driveway.  
"You sound sick, maybe you should go home" Alison said, glancing over at Emily. 

"I'll be fine Ali, I promise." Emily couldn't help feel her chest clench at the thought that Ali cared about her. 

When they got to school, both the girls rushed off the their classes, they were almost late.  
Ali slid into English just before the teacher closed the door, earning a curious look from Hanna.  
"What's got you in a rush today?" Hanna asked.  
"Emily woke up sick, so she took a long time. " Ali responded, she was going to say more but the teacher finished writing on the board and turned towards the class.  
Across the building Emily was dying in History, her nose started running. She felt like someone ran her over with a bus and left her on the middle of the street. Emily wished one of her friends were in this class with her but Spencer had a Science with Aria and Ali was with Hanna in English. By the time that second period rolled around, Emily wanted to kill someone. All she wanted was to curl into a ball and sleep. It make her head hurt more thinking about her swim meet occurring after school. Ali met the brunette at her locker with a bottle of water and a Advil.  
"Thanks, I feel like I'm dying." Emily groaned. She sneezed and blew her nose into the wad of tissue in her hand.  
"Woah, you have a runny nose?" Ali, couldn't bear to see Emily this worn out. She put her palm on the brunette's forehead to feel her temperature.  
"Emily, you had a fever too!" She said In disbelief.  
"I'll be fine, plus we have free period in the library I'll be fine." Emily insisted.  
Ali rolled her eyes making her mind up that as soon as Emily gets any worse, she's taking her home.  
In the library, Spencer motioned them towards a quite corner.  
"Hey Ali, woah Emily you look like crap. " Spencer said looking at the usually perky girl. Emily was clinging onto Ali's arm. Alison secretly found it adorable that Emily got really clingy when she was sick.  
"I feel like crap too." Emily groaned.  
They settled down on the floor, Emily leaning on Ali, who was typing up her Essay on the French Revolution. Emily cuddled into Ali, her head buried in the blonde's neck. Spencer looked at her two best friends. She found the sight adorable. Before Ali noticed, she grabbed her phone and snapped a picture of the two. About halfway through second period, Emily was sound asleep cuddled into Alison.  
"You should take her home Ali." Spencer said.  
"Yea I'm gonna make her go home when this period ends. " Ali said, untangling Emily from her so she could get up and go grab a book. As soon as she got up Emily woke up and pouted at the loss of contact.  
"Come back." She whined childishly.  
"Wow, who knew the flu could turn Emily fields into a giant teddy bear." Spencer snickered, Emily was usually a badass.  
Emily shot Spencer a glare, and flipped her off. The librarian threw her a disapproving glance, but she couldn't care less. Ali came back and sat back down by Emily. The blonde tucked a strand of hair behind Emily's ear. She felt her forehead again, Emily was still really warm.  
"I'm going to take you home. " Ali told the brunette.  
"No, Ali I'm fine. " Emily protested, even though the thought of sleeping was heaven.  
"No you're not Em." Ali argued.  
"It's just a headache. " Emily said.  
"Let me take you home, we can cuddle. " Alison bargained.  
Emily raised her eyebrow and whispered, "And kisses too?"  
Alison nodded and kissed Emily's forehead. Spencer glanced up at the two girls. Was there something going on between them that she didn't know? She decided to ask Alison after she took care of Emily.  
After the second period bell rang, Alison dragged her girlfriend into her car and drove her home. Emily was exhausted, she trudged up the stairs.  
Alison made her swallow some flu medicine which Emily swallowed making a face. Ali rewarded her by planting a some kiss on her lips, still tasting some of the nasty medicine Emily just ingested.  
"Let's get you to bed. " Ali said.  
Emily didn't have any energy left she nodded and slipped under the covers. Minutes later Ali got into bed and Emily snuggled into her chest.  
"I told your swim coach you were sick. " Ali mumbled into Emily's hair.  
"Thanks. " was what Emily said before she dozed off.  
Later that day Hanna woke up both girls by jumping onto Emily's bed.  
"How could you not tell me you were dating?!" Hanna exclaimed, shoving her phone in a very groggy Alison Dilaurentis'' face. It was a picture of her and Emily cuddled into each other in the library.  
"I'm gonna kill Spencer. " Emily groaned looking at the picture.  
"You owe me some explanations." Hanna said playfully putting her hands on her hips. She had secretly shipped the two girls for a while now.  
"After I'm not sick Marin. " Emily threw a pillow at Hanna.  
"Fine, I'll leave you lovebirds alone. " Hanna skipped out her door.  
A week later Alison came down with the flu.


End file.
